Eu sou assim Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela tinha saido de um relacionamento ruim e desejava encontrar alguém especial que pudesse lhe mostrar o que era o verdadeiro amor...


**Eu sou assim.**

**Luiza Possi.**

Samantha Elisabeth Figg Black, era uma garota um tanto diferente, ela não gostava muito de relacionamentos sérios, mas uma parte dela sempre desejou saber como era estar com alguém que lhe amasse desta forma.

Ela estava sentada no salão principal, ela observava Harry e Gina, os dois se amavam muito e não tinham medo de falar para todos o quanto se amavam.

-Será que um dia eu ainda vou achar um amor assim? –ela pensava distante.

**Eu não sou  
Como você viu  
Eu não sei dizer  
O que você pediu.**

Derrepente uma pessoa senta ao seu lado, ela se vira e vê Collin sorrindo para ela.

-Oi Sam, tudo bem? –Samantha sorri, Collin era um dos poucos garotos que não tratava ela como uma francesinha que fica com todos.

-Estou muito bem Collin –ela vê um álbum que ele carregava –tirando muitas fotos? –Collin cora e fala.

-São apenas algumas fotos... –mas antes que ele pudesse esconder Samantha pega o álbum e vê.

**Mas a vida dá voltas  
Ela sempre dá  
E tudo pode mudar  
Então deixe assim**

-Collin? –ela pergunta ao ver o álbum, eram fotos dela, apenas dela –por que você fez este álbum só com fotos minhas? –

Collin não responde e sai do salão correndo, deixando Samantha confusa, ela olha para o álbum em suas mãos.

Ela se levanta e segue por onde o garoto tinha ido.

**Até onde o amor  
Deve ir  
Pra ouvir a voz  
Que te faz sorrir  
Ninguém vai me dizer  
Como deve ser  
O destino vai decidir**

Ela o procura e não consegue acha-lo, ela tem esperanças que ele estivesse nas aulas, mas ele não apareceu o dia inteiro, ela começa a se preocupar com ele.

-Você esta bem Sam? –pergunta Harry preocupado com a meia-prima.

-Estou –ela fala sem convicção –Por acaso você viu o Collin por ai? –

Ao invés de Harry fazer carranca sobre o nome do garoto ele sorri.

-Se você quer encontra-lo era só usar o mapa Sam –a garota bate na testa e vai até o quarto de Harry e pega o mapa do maroto.

**Eu sou assim  
Se você quer ficar  
Nunca vai saber aonde vou  
Eu sou assim  
O que parece ser não é o que sou  
Eu sou assim  
Não quero me enganar nem te machucar  
Mas quando eu for não olhe pra mim  
Eu sou assim**

Ela caminha até uma das torres que ficava escondida, era geralmente usada para alunos que queriam faltar aula ou fazer um encontro com alguém.

Ao entrar ela o vê sentado olhando para a floresta proibida.

-Acho que você não vai mais querer que eu seja seu amigo não e? –Collin pergunta ao notar a garota na torre.

**-**Eu não sei –ela fala cansada –Eu ainda não sei te explicar o que eu senti quando vi as minhas fotos naquele álbum –ela se senta perto dele –O que você sente por mim? –

Collin cora e abaixa a cabeça e fala num sussurro.

-Acho que estou gostando de você –

**Se eu pudesse explicar  
O amor com palavras  
Pra te falar  
Mas não perco o meu tempo  
Deixo o tempo ganhar  
Mas um tempo pra mim**

No começo Samantha se surpreende, mas ela sorri e fala.

-Eu também gosto de você Collin, você e um dos meus melhores amigos... –mas ele a corta e fala bravo.

-Você não entende Sam –ele respira fundo –EU TE AMO TÀ BOM? –Samantha fica muito surpresa ao ouvir isso ela olha diretamente para os olhos do garoto que parecia transmitir tudo o que ele sentia, ela apenas falava.

-Não sei o que dizer Collin... –Collin apenas sai deixando ela sozinha.

**Eu sou assim  
Se você quer ficar  
Nunca vai saber aonde vou  
Eu sou assim  
O que parece ser não é o que sou  
Eu sou assim  
Não quero me enganar nem te machucar  
Mas quando eu for não olhe pra mim  
Eu sou assim**

Samantha volta para a torre e fica um tempo pensando sobre o que Collin havia lhe revelado.

-EU TE AMO TÁ BOM? – esta frase rodeava sua cabeça, ela sempre viu Collin com carinho, ele era o que ajudava ela sempre que ela terminava com alguém, aquele que a protegia sempre que alguém falava mal dela, mas ela nunca imaginou que ele chegaria a amar ela.

-O que eu sinto por ele? –ela segura o álbum que ele tinha feito e deixa uma lagrima cair.

**Olha eu já pensei  
Que de ninguém  
Eu nunca precisei  
Mas quando vi você  
Descobri que eu me enganei**

No dia seguinte Samantha tentava olhar para Collin, mas ele não prestava atenção a ela, ela começou a se sentir triste, mas um pensamento lhe vem a cabeça.

- "Eu não preciso dele, alias eu não preciso de ninguém" - ela sai do salão sem olhar para trás.

No final do dia ela andava por um corredor sozinha quando vê uma garota falando com ele, ela pode ouvir.

-Então Collin, você não gostaria de fazer umas fotos mais sensuais não? –O sangue de Sam ferve e ela caminha decidida até eles, ela agarra o braço de Collin e lhe beija fervorosamente, deixando o garoto surpreso, mas em pouco tempo ele correspondia ao beijo.

**Eu sou assim  
Se você quer ficar  
Nunca vai saber aonde vou  
Eu sou assim  
O que parece ser não é o que sou  
Eu sou assim  
Não quero me enganar nem te machucar  
Mas quando eu for não olhe pra mim  
Eu sou assim**

Ao quebrar o beijo Samantha olha para a garota e fala num sorriso maroto.

-Eu acho que você terá que pedir para outra pessoa para fazer estas fotos "querida", pois o meu "namorado" não faz isso não –Collin olha impressionado para ela.

-Não sabia que você estava namorando a Figg, Collin –a garota dá um sorriso amarelo e sai deixando eles sozinhos.

-Que garota petulante –Samantha fala num sussurro mortalmente frio.

-Sam? –Collin fala sem jeito –o que você falou? Era verdade? –Samantha olha para ele e sorri, ela o puxa para mais um beijo apaixonado os deixando sem ar.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta? –

**Se você quer ficar  
Nunca vai saber aonde vou  
Eu sou assim  
O que parece ser não é o que sou  
Eu sou assim  
Não quero me enganar nem te machucar  
Mas quando eu for não olhe pra mim  
Eu sou assim**

****As semanas que se passaram todos comentavam o namoro dos dois, mas Samantha nem ligava, ela tinha descoberto uma coisa maravilhosa sobre o que era amar alguém e ser amada, e ela estava adorando.

Num dia de ensaio da banda ela chegou atrasada assobiando uma canção bem romântica.

-Aconteceu mesmo não e Sam? –pergunta Hellen sorrindo para a amiga.

-Para você ver Len... Aconteceu comigo –ela não evitava o sorriso.

**Se você quer ficar  
Nunca vai saber aonde vou  
Eu sou assim  
O que parece ser não é o que sou  
Eu sou assim  
Não quero me enganar nem te machucar  
Mas quando eu for não olhe pra mim  
Eu sou assim**

No dia do baile, Samantha cantava esta música com Hellen com tanta energia que passava toda a alegria que ela sentia para todos, ela olhava para Collin que tirava fotos dela tocando sua guitarra, Collin sorria para a namorada, ela era sempre cheia de energia e Collin as vezes não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo que ela seguia, mas ele não mudaria nada dela, pois ele a amava desta forma, e como ela mesma cantava.

-Eu sou assim -.****

Homenagem:

**Esta song vai especialmente pra uma amiga que eu to gostando de **

**Luiza Arce.**

**Eu sei... Luiza Possi Luiza Arce... uma coincidencia do destino... Mas uma boa... Eu espero que você goste da fics linda..**

**te adoro por demais..rs**


End file.
